The invention relates to an apparatus for controlling or regulating the passage of at least one liquid at a temperature differing from ambient temperature with the aid of a valve arranged in a valve casing and having a variable through-flow.
It is known to regulate or control the temperature by using heater thermostats, which e.g. contain a heat sensor filled with an expansion liquid and which is connected to the heater valve. In the case of more pronounced expansion of the expansion liquid, action takes place on the valve, so that the latter reduces the passage of hot water permitting an indirect temperature regulation. Although apparatuses of this type make it possible to set the temperature to be regulated, further actions or interventions are not possible.